Kalian Lupa Ulang Tahun ku?
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. semua teman Ino mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, tapi kok sahabat kecilnya yaitu Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, kenapa ya?/"Kami ingin minta maaf."/"Iya. Selamat ulang tahun Ino dan maaf Kita telah melupakan ulang tahun mu."/"K-kalian tega sekali melupakan ulang tahun ku. Kalian jahat."/'Ini adalah kado yang indah. Hihi...'/RnR?


Terlihat seorang gadis remaja tengah tertidur di ranjang yang berada di sebuah kamar. Tiba-tiba saja jam beker yang disimpan di meja kecil di samping ranjang nya berbunyi dengan kerasnya sehingga mau tak mau remaja itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan malas gadis itu mematikan jam beker nya. "Argh masih ngantuk." Ucapnya parau.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia bergegas bangun dan membereskan ranjang yang tadi dia gunakan tidur. Setelah itu dia mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju seragam sekolah nya, dia menyisiri rambut nya. Gadis itu menatapkan kalender yang di tempel di sebelah cermin. "Emm ... sekarang tanggal 23 September ya..." gumam nya sambil tetap menyisir rambut nya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan memasang wajah bahagia. "Sekarang aku sudah berusia 16 tahun. Aku jadi semangat sekolah. Semoga ada yang ngasih aku kado. Hahaha." ucapnya semangat sembari tertawa.

Kalian lupa ulang tahun ku?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, ada TYPO(s), DLL.

Gadis itu sekarang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju sekolah. Kalian ingin tau siapa gadis itu? dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun yang ke-16. Sepanjang perjalanan dia memasang wajah bahagia terus dan dalam benaknya dia berharap semua teman-teman nya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Ino melihat teman sekelasnya yaitu Haruno Sakura. "Sakuraaaaa" teriak nya sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Merasa di panggil, Sakura menatap seorang yang memanggilnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino. Ino sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan nya. "_Ohayou_, Ino. Pagi-pagi udah berisik." Ucap Sakura.

Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas sambil mengobrol. "Aku lagi semangat nih. Kau tau karena apa?" tebak Ino.

Tampak Sakura memasang wajah berpikir dan menatap Ino. "Entahlah." Ucapnya.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa loh bahwa hari ini hari apa." Ucap Ino sembari memasang wajah sedih.

"Sekarang hari senin." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah polos.

Ino sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Iya ini senin. Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Ino.

"Tanggal 23."

"Tanggal 23 September hari apa coba?" tebak Ino.

Sakura tampak memikirkan jawaban Ino. "Apa ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura, kamu pasti ingat. Aku dan kamu sudah bersama sejak SMP." Ucap Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura.

"Iya-iya aku tau kok. Hari ini kamu ulang tahun kan?" ucap Sakura dan sukses membuat Ino memasang wajah bahagia.

"Kyaaa kamu benar sekali Sakuraaaaa." Ucap Ino senang sambil memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya.

Sakura merasa sesak di peluk dengan eratnya oleh Ino. Dia meronta-ronta meminta Ino untuk melepaskan pelukan nya dari nya. Ino langsung melepas pelukan nya dari Sakura dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sedangkan Sakura dia sedang terengah-engah seperti habis lari. "Ino-pig, kamu ingin bunuh aku ya?" ucap nya sebal.

"Enggak kok. Maaf Sakura." ucap Ino.

"iya-iya. _Otanjoubi omedetou, _Ino. Semoga panjang umur, sehat slalu, baik slalu kepada semua orang terutama sama salah satu sahabat mu yang satu ini dan apa yang kamu inginkan bisa terkabul." Ucap Sakura.

"Amin. Makasih ya Sakura. Terus, kado nya mana?" pinta Ino sambil menampankan kedua tangan nya kepada Sakura.

"Nanti deh di kelas. Yuk ah kita harus cepat ke kelas, upacara nya mau di mulai nih." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik Ino.

.

Istirahat telah tiba, Ino sekarang sedang menyimpan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas. "Yuk Sakura kita ke kantin." Ucap Ino.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat di perjalanan menuju kantin, banyak sekali siswa ataupun siswi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Ino. Wajarlah karena Ino merupakan siswi populer di sekolah. Bahkan ada yang ngasih kado kepada Ino. Setelah membeli makanan di kantin, mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Mereka berencana untuk makan di atap sekolah. Saat sedang berjalan, Ino melihat sahabatnya dari kecil sedang berjalan terburu-buru berlawanan dengan jalan nya. "Eh itu Shikamaru." Ucap Ino senang.

"Shikamaru." Teriak Ino.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Saat sudah berhadapan Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino sekilas dan berucap dengan datar. "Ino."

Ino langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apa-apa. "Shikamaru kamu mau kemana sih buru-buru amat?" tanya Ino.

"Ada urusan nih." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino sedikit sebal.

"Urusan apa?"

"Ya urusan OSIS lah. Kamu kan tau aku ini wakil ketua OSIS."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hehe ... oh iya, Shikamaru kamu ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah Ino, lepaskan. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melepaskan tangan nya dari Ino dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menatap Shikamaru terkejut.

Ino menatap kepergian Shikamaru dengan tatapan marah, sebal dan sedikit kecewa. "Ish, dia itu kok gitu sih. Mentang-mentang jadi wakil ketua OSIS baru jadi sombong." Ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah, kita ke atap sekarang." Ajak Sakura.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sekarang Ino dan Sakura sedang memakan makanan mereka yang tadi mereka beli di kantin di atap sekolah. Ino memakan makanan nya dengan cepat dan matanya menyorotkan kemarahan. "Shikamaru nyebelin. Dia itu gak tega apa sama sahabat nya dari kecil ini. Apa mungkin dia lupa akan ulang tahun ku? dan mungkin lebih parahnya dia tidak peduli dengan ulang tahun ku dan tidak peduli lagi kepada ku?" gumam ino sambil makan makanan nya dengan cepat.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke arah Ino. Pasalnya, Ino biasanya selalu makan makanan nya dengan tenang tidak seperti sekarang ini. Tidak tenang dan slalu bergumam. "Sudahlah Ino. Kamu kan lihat tadi Shikamaru sedang terburu-buru. Kamu tau kan posisi nya di OSIS sebagai apa? Wakil ketua OSIS." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya aku tau. Jadi wakil nya saja sudah sombong dan lupa pada sahabat kecil nya sendiri. Apalagi kalau udah jadi ketua. Ish, mentang-mentang punya IQ bagus sehingga di pilih jadi wakil ketua OSIS saat kelas sepuluh." Ucap Ino sambil mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat.

Sakura menatap takut Ino. "Sabar Ino, Sabar Ino." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas mencoba untuk tidak emosi. "Iya Ino sabar, sabar." Ucap Ino sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabat nya itu. "Udah gak emosi lagi? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat berjalan menuju kelas, terlihat sahabat kecil nya Ino yang satu lagi yaitu Akimichi Chouji sedang berjalan bersama teman-teman nya. "Wah itu Chouji, aku tanya dia ah. Semoga dia tidak seperti Shikamaru." Ucap Ino sambil berjalan menghampiri Chouji di ikuti Sakura.

"Chouji." Sapa Ino kepada Chouji.

Chouji langsung berhenti berjalan diikuti oleh teman-teman nya karena Ino berdiri di depan Chouji dan teman-teman nya. "Eh Ino, ada apa?" tanya Chouji.

"Chouji, dia teman mu?" tanya salah satu teman Chouji.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya dia sahabat ku dari kecil." Ucap Chouji.

"Wah cantik sekali sahabat mu." ucap salah satu teman Chouji.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kepada salah satu teman Chouji itu.

Salah satu teman Chouji itu tiba-tiba wajah nya bersemu karena melihat senyuman Ino yang mempesona. "Eh Ino, ada keperluan apa? Kalau tidak ada aku sama teman-teman mau kembali ke kelas." Ucap Chouji.

"Eh bentar-bentar, kamu tau ini hari apa?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Hah? Cuma nanya itu saja tuh? Kalau mau nanya hari kamu bisa tanyakan pada teman mu itu atau liat handphone mu. Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu kepada ku sih?" ucap Chouji.

Ino menatap sebal kearah Chouji. "Ish, bukan seperti itu. Kamu pasti lupa bahwa sekarang ini adalah hari ul-" "Kepada anggota team inti basket kumpul di sumber suara sekarang juga. terimakasih" tiba-tiba saja ucapan Ino terpotong oleh suara pengumaman.

"team inti basket? Aku kumpul dulu ya Ino. Jaa~" ucap Chouji sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Jaa~" ucap teman-teman Chouji ikut menyusul Chouji.

Sakura melambaikan tangan nya kearah teman-teman nya Chouji. Ino menatap geram kepada Chouji yang sudah pergi menjauh dari nya. "Ish, gak Shikamaru gak Chouji mereka sama saja. Chouji juga sama, mentang-mentang main basket nya bagus jadi, baru aja kelas sepuluh udah dijadikan anggota team inti sama sekolah. Dan apa, dia udah sombong sama aku." ucap Ino sambil emosi kembali.

Sakura menghela nafas melihat sikap teman nya. "Sudah ah kita ke kelas sekarang. Takutnya nanti ada guru dan kita terlambat." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino.

.

Pulang sekolah, Ino sudah siap untuk pulang ke rumah nya. "Sakura, mau pulang bareng?" ajak Ino.

"Maaf Ino aku tidak bisa pulang bareng. Sekarang aku ada eskul." Ucap Sakura.

"Emm ... ya sudahlah. Sampai besok lagi ya Sakura dan terimakasih atas kadonya. Nanti di rumah aku buka. Hihi..." ucap Ino sambil pergi dari kelas.

Ino sekarang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan santainya. Sambil berjalan dia menatap ke sekeliling sekolahnya itu. "Ternyata sekolah ku ini besar juga ya." gumam Ino.

Saat Ino sedang melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang sehingga barang orang yang menubruk Ino berjatuhan. Sedangkan Ino yang membawa kresek yang berisi beberapa kado berjatuhan juga. Orang yang menubruk Ino langsung mengambil barang atau kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan dengan terburu-buru sambil bergumam "Ah ... _mendokusei_"

Ino yang mengambil beberapa kado yang berjatuhan dari kresek langsung berhenti karena mendengar gumaman orang yang menubruk nya. "_Mendokusei? _Seperti ucapan Shikamaru." Ucap Ino.

Ino telah selesai mengambil beberapa kado yang berjatuhan lalu menatap ke seorang yang menubruknya tadi ternyata benar itu Shikamaru. "Shikamaru..." ucap Ino.

Shikamaru yang telah selesai merapihkan beberapa kertas yang tadi jatuh langsung menatap Ino yang sudah berdiri. Dia pun langsung berdiri dan menatap Ino datar. "Apa? Sudah ya aku ada rapat nih sama OSIS." Ucap Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru sehingga Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sebal ke arah Ino. "Shikamaru kamu lupa ya bahwa hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Ino memasang wajah kecewa.

"Emang ada apa dengan hari ini? dari waktu istirahat kamu narik tangan aku dan nanya ini hari apa. Aku sedang terburu-buru nih. Jangan buat aku terlambat lagi ah..." ucap Shikamaru sebal sambil menghentakkan tangan Ino dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino menatap Shikamaru kecewa dan tiba-tiba saja matanya berair. Ino langsung mengusap matanya yang berair. "Sabar Ino sabar." Ucap Ino sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Ino masih memasang wajah kecewa. Saat melewati lapangan terdengar bunya pluit dan bola basket yang di _dribble_. Ino menatap lapangan basket dengan tatapan yang masih kecewa dan melihat Chouji sedang bermain basket. Ino sedikit tersenyum miris menatap Chouji. "Mungkin sahabat kecil ku yang satu lagi ini juga lupa akan ulang tahun ku." ucap Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja anggota basket yang sedang latihan di suruh untuk istirahat dulu. Ino langsung pergi dari lapangan itu. Chouji yang melihat ke sekeliling lapang itu melihat Ino sedang berjalan dengan lesu nya. Chouji sedikit tersenyum dan berteriak "Ino..." teriak nya sambil berlari ke dekat Ino.

Ino berhenti jalan dan menatap Chouji. Ino tersenyum paksa menatap Chouji. Chouji menatap Ino heran. "Kenapa wajah mu? kok gak ceria seperti biasanya?" tanya Chouji.

"E-enggak kenapa-kenapa kok." Ucap Ino.

"Mau pulang ya?" tanya Chouji.

"Iya."

Chouji melihat Ino yang membawa kresek putih yang berisi beberapa kado. Chouji menatap heran lagi Ino. "Ciee banyak sekali kado nya. dari fans ya? hahaha..." ucap Chouji sambil tertawa.

"Bukan dari fans. Ini kado." Ucap Ino.

"Kado? Kenapa kamu di beri kado?" Tanya Chouji.

'Apa Chouji pura-pura bodoh atau bodoh sih?' batin Ino. "Kamu lupa ya ini hari apa?" tanya Ino balik kepada Chouji.

"Kenapa kamu nanya hari mulu sih? ini tuh hari senin, Ino-_chan._ Emang hari ini ada apa sih? gak ada yang istimewa kok." Ucap Chouji dengan tenang nya.

Entah kenapa ucapan Chouji itu sukses membuat Ino sesak. Ino menatap Chouji kecewa dan tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan menjatuhkan kresek yang berisi kado yang dia bawa. "Kalian jahat..." ucap Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Chouji.

Chouji menatap terkejut ke arah Ino sekaligus heran. "Kalian? Jahat? Ino nangis? Ada apa sih?" ucap Chouji kebingungan.

Chouji melihat kresek putih yang berisi beberapa kado jatuh dihapadan nya. Chouji memungut kado yang jatuh lalu memasukkan ke kresek putih dan mengambil nya. "Ini kado milik Ino kan? Kenapa dia tinggal? Kenapa dengan Ino ya?" ucap Chouji bertanya-tanya.

Ino sekarang sedang berlari keluar dari daerah sekolah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan nya. Banyak sekali orang-orang menatap heran kepada Ino tapi Ino tidak memperdulikan itu. Kelakuan Shikamaru dan ucapan Chouji sukses membuat Ino menjadi sesak. Sekarang Ino sedang berada di sebuah taman yang disana ada perosotan, ayunan, dan beberapa mainan untuk anak-anak. Ino langsung melihat sekeliling taman itu. 'Taman ini ... taman dimana aku, Chouji dan Shikamaru bermain dulu.' Batin Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino teringat saat kejadian tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**10 years ago**

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang di kucir dua sebut saja Ino sedang berjalan bersama anak laki-laki berambut hitam di kucir dan memasang wajah datar sebut saja Shikamaru dan anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan berbadan besar sebut saja Chouji. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat dan mata Ino ditutupi oleh kain berwarna merah dan juga Ino di tuntun oleh Chouji. "Chouji, Shika ... kita mau kemana sih? dan kenapa mata aku di tutup?" ucap Ino sambi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ikuti saja kita, kamu jangan banyak nanya. Iya kan Shikamalu?" ucap Chouji.

"Hoam ... _mendokusei_. Turuti saja deh, Ino." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Ino masih memasang wajah cemberut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Chouji melepaskan tuntunan tangan nya dari Ino. "Cho-chouji ... kamu kemana? Apa kah kain ini boleh ku buka?" ucap Ino.

"Emm ... sebental." Teriak Chouji.

Ino terdiam menunggu Chouji dan Shikamaru. "Inoooo ... buka kain yang menutup mata kamu." Teriak Chouji.

Ino langsung membuka kain yang menutup matanya dan matanya sedikit buram. Setelah penglihatannya membaik, Ino melihat kesekeliling dan ternyata dia berada di taman. Ino melihat Chouji dan Shikamaru berdiri di samping bak pasir. Ino menghampiri mereka. "Apa sih maksud kalian nutup mata aku segala?" tanya Ino.

"Kita ngasih kejutan buat Ino. Ini ide dali Shikamalu loh..." ucap Chouji sambil memasang senyum bangga.

"Kejutan? Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Liat deh bak pasir nya." ucap Shikamaru malas.

Ino melihat bak pasir dan disana ada tulisan anak-anak "Selamat ulang tahun, Ino-_chan"_ dan ada gambar yang seperti Ino namun tidak mirip. Ino menatap terkejut ke arah bak pasir itu. Lalu dia menatap Shikamaru dan Chouji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bagus sekali, terimakasih ya teman-teman. Itu kado yang indah." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama, Ino-_chan."_ ucap Chouji sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hah ... _mendokusei. _Tapi, ya sama-sama." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

**10 years ago end**

Ino yang sekarang sedang duduk di ayunan hanya tersenyum miris sambil menangis melihat kenangan waktu dia ulang tahun ke 6 saat di beri kejutan oleh Chouji dan Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat nya dari kecil. "Padahal Chouji dan Shikamaru sudah bersahabat dengan ku lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Tapi, baru kali ini mereka melupakan ulang tahun ku ini." ucap Ino sedih.

"Hahaha ... padahal aku berharap di kasih kejutan lagi oleh mereka berdua." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa dan menangis kembali.

Chouji sekarang sedang duduk di dekat lapangan sambil memegang kresek putih yang berisi beberapa kado milik Ino. Chouji sedang menunggu Shikamaru yang sedang rapat bersama anggota OSIS. "Sepertinya aku memang melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Chouji sambil menatap kresek itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang sedang berlari kearah Chouji. Orang itu berhenti di depan Chouji dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Chouji menatap orang itu dan tersenyum "Yo Shikamaru." Ucap Chouji senang.

"Chouji, maaf menunggu. Tadi rapat sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

Chouji terkekeh menatap Shikamaru. "Nasib jadi wakil ketua OSIS." Ucap Chouji.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru menatap Chouji yang sedang membawa kresek yang berisi beberapa kado. Shikamaru menatap Chouji heran. "Kado dari fans?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan. Ini kado milik Ino. Dia tiba-tiba meninggalkan ini dan pergi sambil menangis."

"Menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Tadi dia bertanya terus apakah aku lupa bahwa ini adalah hari apa. Apa sih maksud nya? Apakah dia bertanya seperti itu kepada mu?" tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu. "Chouji sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Emm ... 23 September." Ucap Chouji.

"Nah itu kita melupakan itu. Ino juga tadi slalu saja bertanya seperti itu pada ku." ucap Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Melupakan apa?" tanya Chouji.

"Sekarang ini, Ino ulang tahun dan kita lupa. Itu kresek yang kamu pegang adalah kado milik Ino kan? Ya berarti teman-teman nya ngasih Ino kado karena dia ulang tahun." Ucap Shikamaru.

Chouji langsung menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan terkejut. "Hah? ya ampun, aku baru ingat. Sekarang kita harus cari Ino." Ucap Chouji.

Shikamaru dan Chouji langsung pergi dari sekolah dengan teburu-buru untuk mencari Ino.

Ino masih berada di taman itu. Dia sedang mengenang saat dia masih kecil suka main bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru di taman itu. "Ku kira Ino-Shika-Chou akan terus bersama." ucap Ino lirih.

Saat sedang terdiam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arah Ino. Ino mencari suara itu dan terlihat Shikamaru dan Chouji berlari ke arah nya. "Inooooo..." teriak Chouji sambil membawa kresek yang berisi beberapa kado.

Ino sedikit terkejut menatap Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sudah berada di depan nya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "K-kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap pipi nya yang basah karena air mata.

"Kami ingin minta maaf." Ucap Chouji sambil menatap Ino menyesal.

Ino menatap tidak percaya kearah Chouji dan Shikamaru yang menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyesal. "Minta maaf?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Iya. Selamat ulang tahun Ino dan maaf Kita telah melupakan ulang tahun mu." ucap Shikamaru dan Chouji bersamaan.

Ino semakin menatap Chouji dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "K-kalian tega sekali melupakan ulang tahun ku. Kalian jahat." Ucap Ino beranjak dari ayunan dan memukul-mukul Shikamaru dan Chouji sambil menangis.

Chouji dan Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan bersalah. "Iya kita jahat karena melupakan ulang tahun mu Ino. Kami minta maaf." Ucap Chouji.

Ino langsung berhenti memukul-mukul Shikamaru dan Chouji dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa. "Kami tidak bermaksud sengaja melupakan ulang tahun mu. Aku terlalu sibuk di OSIS sampai-sampai melupakan ulang tahun mu. dan aku minta maaf yang sedalam-dalam nya." ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud sengaja melupakan ulang tahun mu. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan ulang tahun mu. Aku minta maaf yang sedalam-dalam nya juga Ino-_chan._" ucap Chouji sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyesal juga.

Ino menatap tidak percaya kepada kedua sahabat kecil nya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Ino tertawa sambil menangis dan sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji keheranan. Ino mengusap pipi nya yang basah dan menatap Shikamaru dan Chouji. "Kalian memang sahabat ku yang baik. Setidak nya kalian mengucapkan selamat kepada ku itu sudah cukup membuat ku senang walau sedikit sesak sih mengingat kalian lupa akan ulang tahun ku." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kami menyesal." Ucap Chouji.

"Sudah ku bilang kami minta maaf." Ucap Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum menatap Chouji dan Shikamaru dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai. "Kalian kalau ingin di maafkan oleh ku kalian harus menuruti perintah ku." ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Chouji dan Shikamaru saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung lalu mereka berdua menatap Ino. "Ya sudahlah kami akan menuruti perintah mu. Semoga saja itu bisa membuat mu tidak marah lagi pada kita." Ucap Chouji.

"Hoam ... _mendokusei. _Itu benar sekali Chouji." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

Ino langsung memeluk mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji kaget. "Aku sangat beruntung punya sahabat dari kecil seperti kalian." ucap Ino senang.

Shikamaru dan Chouji tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino dan membalas pelukan Ino itu. "Aku juga." ucap Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Lalu mereka bertiga melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ino tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai. "Sekarang kalian harus menuruti perintah ku." ucap Ino masih menyeringai.

"Aku merasa firasat buruk Chouji." Ucap Shikamaru memasang wajah takut.

"Aku juga Shikamaru." Ucap Chouji.

Sedangkan Ino tertawa seperti iblis melihat Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Dan ternyata ...

Ino ingin makan dan Chouji harus mentraktir Ino makan sepuas nya dan mau tak mau Chouji harus mentraktir Ino karena dia akan memenuhi permintaan Ino. Sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat dia sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatan dengan malasnya ternyata itu catatan matematika milik Ino. Ino ingin Shikamaru mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya yang menurut Ino susah karena matematika bukan lah bidang nya Ino. Ino tersenyum kepada Chouji yang sedang menggerutu karena sebentar lagi dompet nya akan menipis karena harus mentraktir Ino. Dan Ino pun tersenyum juga kepada Shikamaru yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya dengan wajah malas sembari bergumam "_mendokusei"_ gumam Shikamaru.

'Ku kira Ino-Shika-Chou akan pisah tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sangat beruntung sekali bisa kenal dengan kalian berdua. Ini adalah kado yang indah. Hihi...' batin Ino.

**FIN **

Sebelum nya, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU YAMANAKA INO *tebar bunga*

Semoga kamu tambah cantik, tambah kuat ya. hihi xD

Gila, aku buat fict ini cuma berapa jam ya? entahlah lupa lagi xD *plak*  
aku sengaja buat fict ini untuk ulang tahun nya ino yang bertepatan tanggal 23 september.

Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Gaje? Atau aneh?

Saya mohon tolong review dan kasih saran, kritik dan komentar untuk cerita ini. terimakasih sebelum nya :D


End file.
